


Waking Moments

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Surprises, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: She was supposed to wake up in her nice warm bed. She woke up in a cave with in a Frost Giant instead. What else could go wrong?





	Waking Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven Roll-A-Drabble April 2018
> 
> Trope: Huddling for warmth
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40882545705/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

It’s funny how the way you look at the world changes when you are cold. Not just cold, but freezing. Hermione did not remember going to sleep in this hell hole. She was supposed to be waking up in her warm bed and enjoying a nice quiet Saturday at home. Instead, she was in a dark, damp cave with nothing but her nightclothes and a smile to keep warm. She should really find a light source so she could start trying to find a way out.

“Don’t even bother,” a low growl rolled through the dark. “I looked while you were sleeping. This cave is not where I fell asleep and it is not where I wanted to wake up.”

“Who are you?” Hermione gasped as she tried to find the source of the growl. “Where are you? I can’t see a thing and I don’t want to turn an ankle trying to get to you.”

“Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, at your service,” the voice drifted through the dark. “And who might you be?”

“Hermione Granger, witch, war hero according to some, and investigator for the MLE,” she replied. “I am getting cold and I really feel strange talking to a voice drifting in the dark.”

“I can’t see much but I can tell you're on my left,” Loki’s voice reached out to her. “Feel behind you to find the wall. Then follow the wall to your right.”

“Are you against the wall?” Hermione asked, her voice beginning to shake. “I’m not sure how far I am from you.”

“Just keep following the wall,” he kept talking. “You sound like you are getting cold.”

“Keep talking to me, please,” her voice floated towards him. “I am not a big fan of the dark, cold or the unknown.”

“Well, then, this is not the place for you,” Loki’s chuckle echoed through the chamber. “I can’t promise how much warmer you will be when you get to me. I’m a Frost Giant in my other life.”

“Frost Giant? I have heard and dealt with all kinds of magical creatures, but I have never heard of a Frost Giant,” Hermione’s teeth began to chatter as she slowly crept along the wall. “Hagrid is a half Giant and his brother is a full giant but I don’t think he has ever talked about relatives that were Frost Giants.”

“My charming witch, I am not from your world,” Loki was beginning to worry about her. “I can feel you getting closer. Come to me so I can help you get warm.”

“If you are the God of Mischief and Lies, why should I trust you?” her voice was barely a whipper now. “I’m so cold and tired. I just want to rest.”

“You can rest when you get to me, my lady,” he could feel the heat of her coming closer. “Don’t stop. You are almost here and I have a cloak we can share.”

“Just a few more steps,” Loki was starting to panic. If she was as human as she felt, she could not survive this cold much longer. “Just follow the wall and my voice. Reach for my hand. It’s against the wall waiting for you.”

“I don’t understand, I am supposed to be in my warm bed not in a dark cave,” Hermione continued to whisper as she moved towards Loki’s voice. “Who would do this? What is that? Is that your hand?”

“What are you touching, Hermione?” Loki’s voice float to her in a fog. “Is it cold or warm? Is it a finger or a claw?”

“It feels like a hand, but it is too big to be a human hand. Is that you, Loki?” her voice drifted away.

“You are not allowed to vanish, dear,” Loki pulled Hermione on to his lap and wrapped his cloak around them both. “The Collector promised me. I can keep you warm.”


End file.
